


You are perfect to me.

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also the idea of him being so insecure he starts crying, Also they are so married here, And Dipper calms him down, Bill is super insecure, Fluff, I wrote this because I always loved the idea of Bill catching a cold, M/M, but so is Dipper, so everything is fine, this is right before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Bill is insecure and scared that Dipper will leave him, but Dipper reassures him that that won't happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A insecure, crying and sick Bill for all your insecure, crying and sick Bill needs.
> 
> This one shot takes place in the same week with my Christmas one-shot. Except this one is at the beginning of the week while the latter is at the end of the week.

Bill sat up and he looked around him. Dipper was nowhere in sight and for once that put him at ease because he heard it all. And he knew that he needed a lot of catering around but he never actually thought about it and how inconvenient it must be for Dipper. And if Dipper was around he would try to cheer him up, and he didn't deserve that. He was holding back the person he loved and he was making Dipper take care of him because he was so dependant on another person for his own happiness. And all of that made him feel sick, well more sick than he already was. 

He was an all powerful god, who has reached the highest level a dream demon could, he could sleep for fuck’s sake, and yet he couldn't get his shit together and take care of himself. And that was just pathetic. And that was just a small part of his flaws. There were so many things wrong with him and he did such awful things. And for some reason Dipper was still there and was still saying he loved Bill. Why? That was the question Bill was asking himself, because it didn't make sense to him. How could anyone have the patience to put up with him? 

He was loud, obnoxious, impossible to reason with, completely disrespectful towards everything and anyone, selfish, uncaring, very immature and extremely reckless. He was also a compulsive liar and he would use any means to get what he wanted. And he never wanted something good. And those were just things at the top of Bill's head, if he thought about it he was sure he could find more. And he was sure that Dipper saw all of his flaws, and yet he was still there. Why? 

He also did such awful things. He ruined so many lives and ended even more. He destroyed entire dimensions, disrespecting everything the inhabitants of those dimension built in so many years. Years of technological progress, history, tradition and culture, it was all gone because he was an immature brat who decided to believe in a shitty concept he found in a book. And Dipper saw that first hand, and yet there he was. Why?

And the demon kept asking himself that question, but he didn't know how to answer to it. Or perhaps he did but he just didn't want to because he might not like the answer. Actually, there was no might, he knew he wouldn't like the answer. That's why he choose to not even think of it. 

“Bill?” Dipper asked and Bill was shook out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at his...husband and he could feel his chest tighten. “Are you ok?” Dipper asked as he sat next to Bill and Bill shook his head. Dipper hugged Bill, who didn't hug back, but instead he put his head on Dipper's shoulder and bursted into tears. And at that Dipper just kept hugging Bill and rubbing the demon’s back. In the beginning he didn't say anything, letting Bill let it all out and calm down a bit, but after the demon's weeping turned into sobs he decided he needed to ask Bill what happened.

“It's fine, love. I'm here, just tell me what happened.” He said softly and waited. “Why?” Bill asked eventually, his voice hoarse and low. “Why what?” Dipper asked, puzzled by his husband’s question. “Why are you dating me? I'm far from perfect and I did so many horrible things I've lost count of them.” Bill asked and Dipper was surprised by that question, but he was also expecting it deep down. “Well, I'm dating you because I love you.” He said, figuring that that was the best answer to that question. 

“Why do you love me? There's nothing lovable about me.” Bill asked furthermore and Dipper could feel a spear go through his heart. He hated seeing Bill like that, but he understood Bill. He was just insecure, and so was Dipper. “I beg to differ. I find every aspect of you endearing. You are perfect to me. And I love you, every part of you.” He said softly in Bill's ear. Bill closed his eyes. There was just something so intimate about that moment and for a second he believed Dipper. 

“Really?” He asked, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Yes, really.” Dipper whispered and Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist. As much as he wanted he just couldn't believe Dipper. He really tried, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that someone as wonderful as Dipper could ever love him. And that hurt him because he really wanted to believe his husband. And Dipper noticed the demon's hesitation and he kissed the top of Bill's head, as he rubbed the demon's back.

Bill started sobbing again at that, upset that he couldn't be the perfect husband Dipper deserved. “Hey, love, it's alright. Don't be sad.” Dipper said as he lifted Bill's shirt and started tracing patterns on Bill's skin with his fingers. “Why not? I'm a terrible husband. I can't even believe you when you tell me you love me.” Bill muttered before coughing. “Bill, darling, you're very sick right now. Your judgement is clouded. I'm pretty sure you won't feel that way when you'll be better. I know I am more insecure when I'm sick.” Dipper said and Bill raised his head from Dipper's shoulder and looked his husband in the eye.

“Really?” Bill asked and Dipper nodded. “Yes, in fact the last time I was sick I thought that that was the last straw and that you would be done with me and leave me because I'm so needy and you're sick of taking care of me. And I thought that you would go fuck it and value your own health over mine, because I saw you, you were always on the verge of a panic attack whenever you were around me. And I was so scared of that and I felt so shitty and I felt that I was making you take care of me. And that wasn't true. And I realized that when I felt better. Does this make you feel better?” Dipper asked with a smile and Bill smiled too.

“Yes, it does in fact.” Bill said and he kissed Dipper's cheek. “Thank you, Pinetree.” Bill said cheerfully before starting to cough again. He covered his face with the palm of his hand and put his hand on his chest until the coughing stopped. He, then, took a deep breath and hoped that the coughing was gone. And it was, for the moment at least. “Are you ok? Is it still that bad?” Dipper asked, concerned for his husband. “I'm fine. It's fine, it's all fine. I woke up recently. It is worse right after I wake up and right before I go to sleep. Nothing to worry about.” Bill said with a small smile, but then he started coughing again. But now he was expecting and he covered his face quicker. 

Dipper just rubbed Bill's back, not saying a thing, until Bill stopped coughing again. The demon nuzzled close to Dipper and put his head on Dipper's shoulder. “Thanks.” He said as he closed his eyes and tried not to move, hoping that he won't start coughing again. “Can we just sit here, in silence, and cuddle?” Bill asked, his voice just above a whisper as anything could trigger his coughing. 

“Of course we can.” Dipper said and he kissed Bill's forehead. He wasn't warmer than usually and that was definitely a good sign. Dipper smiled. Bill was definitely gonna feel better in the next few days and he shouldn't be sick by the end of the week. And what perfect timing, since on Sunday it was the 25th of December. And Dipper couldn't contain how happy he was by the thought that his husband could enjoy Christmas properly, unbothered by his sickness.


End file.
